Unmistakably the Same
by lcewind
Summary: Chichi gets a little curious about the change in her husband - only to realize he's still the same. G/CC. Completed in time for Valentine's Day!


_Disclaimer: Dragonball / Dragonball Z and related characters belong to Akira Toriyama. No profit is being made from this fanfiction._

- Icewind -

Notes: For all you Goku x Chichi fans. This seems to be in time for Valentine's Day. Contains lemon (don't read this if this is a problem). I tried to add a romantic feel in this one. The setting is during the three years of preparation for the androids, shortly after Mirai Trunks' departure.

* * *

**Unmistakably the Same**

Even under the blanket of night the dense foliage of branches and leaves, carpeted by the lush green tall grass, still made a beautiful scene. Goku sighed as he relaxed in the outdoor bath, admiring the ancient trees overlooking the woods. In three years, on an island nine kilometres southwest of Metro South, the androids would make their appearance. The young man from the future declared it would happen on the morning of May 12th. Goku frowned as his eyes riveted on the scenery in front of him; having it all destroyed under the whim of a mad scientist was unacceptable.

On the other hand, he was unable to stop the flash of excitement at the prospect of facing a powerful opponent. When Bulma suggested to avoid combat and disaster altogether by simply getting rid of Dr. Gero himself, he remembered voicing is desire to fight the androids regardless. The memory of the blue-haired vixen offhandedly making a remark about saiyans being nothing more than a race of fighting maniacs brought an amused grin to his lips. As much as the proposition to dispose of the scientist before he was given a chance to build the androids was logical, Goku found the idea of killing the man when he hadn't yet done anything wrong to be unethical. Later his oldest friend had told him privately that she suspected it to be nothing more than ostensible reasoning to support his desire to confront the androids in battle. And when he had laughed and shook his head, convinced that she was giving him points for cleverness that he didn't deserve, she insisted he wasn't as clueless as many people imagined him to be. That combat was in his blood and he could just be consciously unaware of his true reasoning to not immediately go after the crazed scientist. Whatever. If that was the case he _was_ saiyan after all. The impulse to fight was irresistible.

"I still don't like the idea of you dragging Gohan into this mess," Chichi murmured beneath her breath, breaking him away from his thoughts. She was collecting the laundry that'd been hung up earlier to dry outside. Turning his attention to her he watched as she neatly folded each item of clothing.

"I know," Goku replied carefully; he didn't want the issue to escalate into another argument. Thoughtfully, the earth saiyan rested his chin on his folded arms on the edge of the barrel. Even though his wife disliked the notion of pulling their son away from his studies to train, she was allowing it. Grudgingly, of course. And after many disputes on the matter…which included some pleading on his part…not to mention in light of the likelihood that the Z senshi may need the help and power of their son in the upcoming battle…she was still allowing him to train nonetheless.

"Do you want to take a bath with me?"

Goku wasn't exactly sure what prompted him to ask the question. It was more of an impulse. And as he watched her face flush almost angrily he couldn't repress a huge grin.

"Why all of a sudden…" Chichi shook her head and began to remove the clothespins from the line. "I need to finish and get these inside."

"C'mon, Chi. It's a beautiful night. You can always do that later."

Again, his wife shook her head and he sighed perturbedly, blowing a limp spiky strand of hair out of his face.

"You could use a relaxing bath. I can tell from here."

Chichi arched an eyebrow; that was unusually astute of her husband to notice. She watched as his expression broke into a hopeful grin.

"I'll wash your back," Goku offered. "C'mon…the water feels great."

Chichi considered his words. It would be nice to have a warm bath with him let alone have him pamper her for a change by rubbing the aches and pains in her back. She nodded slowly, coming to her decision, and grinned as his face lit up in triumph. As she stripped away her clothes she folded them neatly in a basket before climbing into the outdoor bath with her husband. He splashed her as soon as she stepped in and she laughed, giving him one of her own.

The night was quiet and calm. Its silence was like a soothing blanket as she leaned into him with a small sigh. Powerful hands moved to massage an area between her neck and shoulder and she released another breath of appreciation. The water lapped around them gently, just above his waist and a little further up her body. The two of them stayed like that for a moment, his dexterous hands working her tired muscles and pulling soft sighs from her. The night breeze suddenly blew over them and he felt his wife shudder in his arms.

"Are you cold?" Goku asked, even though her velvet moans and the way her smooth skin rubbed against him was making him considerably warm. But she nodded in response and he took a moment to concentrate. Chichi opened her eyes as she felt the air around them shift differently, becoming a little more charged as he raised his ki to warm the bath. Taken aback, she glanced behind her and noticed the way a blue aura floated all around him. There was something about it that made him feel…different.

"You've changed," she murmured thoughtfully, turning around to fully face him. He gave her an odd look and she clarified her words. "You feel different. You're presence…like you've become stronger? No, it's more than that…I guess all that training was beneficial."

Goku raised his eyebrows, a little shocked by her assessment. He knew she couldn't exactly sense ki but apparently she was able to pick up on something. Then he shrugged nonchalantly. "I became a super saiyan," he said, his gaze moving out to the dark forest beyond them. "My energy may be a little different but I'm still the same."

Chichi watched him curiously. By now the bath had become much warmer, the water simmering over their skin like a small Jacuzzi. The faint blue aura still surrounded his body and she reached out to touch him, as if she could touch the energy itself. Instead, her soft palm mapped the lean muscle of his abdomen and she felt the heat rise up her arm from his ki. Startled, he glanced at her and she grinned almost impishly.

"A super saiyan," she repeated, her caress drifting just below his navel before moving back up again. She was taking a bath with a super saiyan and she didn't even know what the form looked like. "Do you think you can show me?"

Goku blinked at this. "Show you?" Soft fingers ran along his collarbone and came to his chest. There was something about the way she was touching him that made his skin tingle excitedly. He gave her a lazy smile and nodded, deciding there was no harm in showing her. After all he was able to control his transformation much more smoothly since he returned from Yardrat.

Chichi felt the air shift again as she watched the soft blue aura billow around him. It gradually became brighter—so much so that it eventually resembled a golden flame. Then with a burst of energy she saw him change right in front of her eyes, the brief surge of power releasing the bobby pin that held her hair up in a bun. Occasionally, Goku liked to make a display of his transformation, particularly when facing a strong opponent. But here with his wife he chose not to and the change was abrupt. Amazed, she traced her hands over his arms, noting the muscles were much more defined, and swept her fingertips along the nape of his neck and up through spiky blond hair.

Goku gave an encouraging smile. "See? Still me," he said softly.

Chichi could only nod in response. He was definitely different in this form and yet still…unmistakably the same. The thought brought a smile to her face. Boldly, her hand dipped below the water and caressed over the points of his hipbones, lingering there for a moment before light nails slowly trailed back up his abdomen.

"Your skin feels hot," she murmured, noting the way his stomach rippled at her touch. Teal eyes seemed to burn as his lids became heavy, feeling his heart flutter in his chest.

"Sometimes it happens with the transformation," he replied, his voice now a low soft tone. All this touching was beginning to make his head spin, not to mention that his senses were heightened in this form. Moonlight washed over their bodies in the quiet night and he wrapped an arm around her bare waist to pull her closer.

The glow of his ki enveloped them both like a warm protective shield and she felt herself relax in his embrace. Curious fingers continued to explore his skin and she gave a coy smile as he began to breathe much more heavily.

Touch was highly under rated. For him, watching her fingers move on his burning skin, especially in this form, was making him more excited than he felt in a long while. He forgot to breathe as his eyes followed the path of her hand down his belly, disappearing into the water below, and was unable to quell his soft groan upon feeling her brush over the searing heat of his painful arousal.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Chichi whispered, the heat in her own body rising at the sound of his voice. The strong hand on her waist spasmed as her delicate finger ghosted up the full length of him and she gave a tender smile, fingers coiling around him completely before the soft contour of her hand began to move on him below the water.

"Too long," Goku breathed in reply, cool eyes drifting close as pleasure washed over him. The touch grew bolder, her palm suddenly sweeping in a circular motion over the end of him only to move more firmly down his shaft. The resulting groan he emitted made a faint echo in the forest and her cheeks flushed hotly.

"You…like this?" she asked, lips curling in a soft smile. She repeated the motion and his thighs gave an insistent jerk, his ki pulsing all around him excitedly. A small grin crept on his lips.

"Do you…really need…to ask?" Goku managed between breaths. He couldn't remember the last time he got this sort of attention from his wife and the thought made great winged butterflies swirl in his gut. "All my senses are intensified in this form."

Chichi paused in her caress and looked at him, a little surprised by the admission. The warm yellow aura of his ki swelled up around them and he opened heavy lust-filled eyes to meet her stare, the blue-green orbs giving his gaze a heightened intensity in the low moonlight. Without another word strong hands picked her up in the water, moving her onto his lap so that they sat nose to nose.

She swallowed anxiously. The heat radiating from his body seemed to penetrate her warm skin and the fervor in his gaze made her heart beat wildly. Goku gave her a small sultry smile, one that caused her to blush before he closed the space in-between them with a kiss that made weakness wash up her legs. Steam began to rise from the bath as their lips moved sensuously, the gauzy mist seeming to pull them more into the intimacy of the moment. Fire burned in her belly and she moaned against his supple lips, feeling a familiar hand caress her bare breast. His tongue dove possessively into her mouth and she could taste the spicy-sweet flavour of him. It was in that instant that she decided to put his admission to the test and both her hands slowly moved below the water to take hold of him again.

"Stop that…" he murmured in a strained voice, feeling the heat build in a white ball of bliss in his belly. Of course, she ignored his words and he shuddered as the undulating ridges of her palms slid over him in the water. The engorged length of him began to pulsate in her grasp and his face grew hot with each slippery stroke. "Chichi…"

Deft fingers worked over him lovingly and he moaned, burying his face in her neck as sensation flooded over him like warm sea water. It didn't take much longer for his resistance to crack under that kind of attention. The aura of his ki seemed to tremble around them as his lips parted in a breathy groan and he lost himself in the throes of release. Chichi felt her skin flush warm as he swelled in her hands, narrow hips moving rhythmically as blissful heat rushed unstoppably through his quivering flesh.

Goku shuddered when it was over, her hands still running over him affectionately beneath the water. Blushing, he felt his length give an insatiable twitch under the caress. Her dark eyes grew wide and his lips slowly curled in a roguish grin.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he murmured in her ear, licking his lips as he took hold of her waist in his hands. Suddenly, he was above her, pushing her lower back into the side of the bath as he stole her breath in an embrace that made sheer fire rush to her core. In a swift movement he drove into her, the fluid motion forcing a passionate cry from her throat that was hindered with his demanding kiss.

Chichi's senses became a white hot haze as he drew back and plunged into her again, filling her more completely than before as she threw a leg over the small of his back. Moist lips bathed her neck in soft, wet kisses and she began to tremble in his arms, feeling as though she would burn up with each push of his body. Strong hands seem to be everywhere, his gentle caress fuelling the flames beneath her skin. And when those lips made their way to her breast, tugging against a pert sensitive nub before washing it with his warm wet tongue, she felt her mind shatter with an ecstasy that ripped through her very core.

Goku felt his face heat up at the sound of his name being shouted from her. The luscious heat of her inner flesh was squeezing him with all her strength, her arms wrapping around his neck with equal fervor as she clung onto him, like a lover fearing it would be the end, and he couldn't hold back his low cry, his body becoming red hot as his hips jerked in answer to the suctioning hold on him.

With a snarl he drew out of her completely and flipped her body over. Chichi gave a whine of protest that turned into a long heartfelt cry as he sank into her more deeply. Her breasts dangled above the water with each move from him and she felt herself reach another peak that had her screaming his name once again. Goku stood behind her, panting, running a strong hand down her back as she gripped him in the throes of her passion that cajoled a ragged moan from him. Quick and hard he moved with her, the sound of suction and friction filling his ears, the water sloshing around them, the delectable curve of her bottom shaking with his thrusts. A grunt fell from his lips, the light of his ki flickered and pulsed and teal eyes narrowed to little slits—it took nearly all his control to resist using anymore strength.

Chichi felt fuzzy as he lifted her up against him, her back pressed flushed onto his chest, his warmth seeming to spread to the farthest reaches of her body. It consumed her completely, making her spine curl as she arched against him, her arm stretching back to run through locks of his spiky blond hair, lips parting to moan out his name breathlessly.

Goku was intoxicated; glassy orbs shimmering under heavy lids as he became lost, feeling himself crest into mind-numbing bliss. The slick sensation of warm skin rubbing with his own, the submissive cry for him on her lips and the way she ran her fingers through his hair and down his cheek made his body surge in a hot bubbly release that sang through to his core. Shivering his blood seethed within him, his groans so deep that she could feel the vibration. Steamy and wet he filled her completely and the pleasure dragged on longer than he could handle. Through a hot haze he had the satisfaction of hearing her passion-filled cry as the sensual feel of him pushed her to one last peak. The aura around them flared brilliantly in the night.

Finally it passed and his legs staggered a bit before he dropped to his knees, taking her with him. Water spilled over the edge of the bath and his forehead fell onto her shoulder, golden hair reverting back to its usual cool black. The night silence seemed to soothe them both.

"Goku."

Dark cloudy eyes peaked out from beneath knitted brows to look at her. Tiredly, his wife gave him a gentle smile.

"Blond looks good on you," she murmured, a glint of amusement in her eyes.

The two of them just stared at each other before breaking into soft laughter. Grinning, he moved their bodies in a more relaxed position in the bath. Chichi tipped her head back against him and he lowered his neck to capture her lips.

Moments later the soft even sound of her breathing signified she had fallen asleep in his arms and he glanced down to look at her, his earlier thoughts about the upcoming battle with the androids in three years coming back to him. The tender tranquil expression on her face strengthened his resolve. There was nothing that would stand in his way of keeping her safe—of keeping the peace. His friends, his family, his home, his world…he would protect them and fight for peace no matter the cost.

Even if it was his life.

_**The End.**_

Author's note: Let me know what you think if you read the story. I like feedback!


End file.
